Greta And Great Greta
by Marymel
Summary: Baby Greta gets to know her great-grandmother.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday William Petersen! And Happy Birthday to my own wonderful niece!**

 **I thought it would be cool for a story with Greg's grandmother and her namesake. And Jackson would want to spend time with his baby sister and Great Greta! Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Greg and Morgan were settling into the routine of having two children. Jackson sometimes didn't want to go to school in the morning, but his parents assured him his baby sister would be fine. And they really loved having their parents in town to help with the new baby.

Jackson especially loved having his great-grandmother staying with them for a bit. Greta loved having her great-granddaughter named for her, and couldn't spend enough time with her and Jackson.

One afternoon, Morgan took a nap while Greg's parents were at the supermarket and Greg looked after baby Greta. While Greg prepared Greta's bottle, his grandmother read a book on the living room sofa. Baby Greta woke up and started fussing, and Greta stood and went to her crib.

"What's the matter, my darling?" She asked as she looked at the baby. Baby Greta stopped fussing and looked at her great-grandmother. Greta laughed softly. "Would you like to sit with me?" She gently lifted her namesake out of her crib and sat in the rocking chair.

Baby Greta looked curiously at her great-grandmother. Greta smiled at the sweet baby girl. "You know, my Greta, you and your brother are so much like your father. You have his eyes. And your brother looks just like him, doesn't he?" She smiled as Baby Greta gazed at her.

"Are you going to be a scientist, like your mom and dad?" Greta asked the baby. "Your brother already studies bugs. He drew you a pretty picture of a butterfly."

Greta smiled warmly at her great-granddaughter. "How do you like your name, my Greta? I am so thrilled that your mommy and daddy gave it to you. I think you'll like it." She smiled as Baby Greta softly smiled.

Greg stood in the doorway and watched his grandmother and his daughter. He treasured the moment as Greta chatted about how Greg was so curious about everything when he was a child and about Greta's great-grandfather.

"Someday your father should take you to Norway," Greta told her. "That's where our families are from. And your great-grandfather would've loved to meet you and show you all over. Oh, he and your Nana and Papa Olaf would love you."

Baby Greta gazed up at her like she was listening intently to every word. Like her big brother Jackson, she already loved being with her family.

Greta smiled at the baby girl. "You are so beautiful, my Greta. You look like your mommy, but I do see your father. Especially in your eyes. They look just like his." She smiled lovingly at her great-granddaughter.

Greg came in and knelt down by the rocking chair. "How are two of my best girls?" He smiled at his daughter.

Greta smiled at her grandson. "We're just fine. Aren't we, my Greta?" Both smiled at the baby girl.

Baby Greta looked at Greg and smiled as if she was saying _hi daddy!_

Greg smiled and rested his head on his grandmother's shoulder. He loved having his grandmother and daughter.

Jackson came in and smiled. "Daddy! Great Greta! Look! I made this for you, Great Greta!" Jackson showed them his drawing.

"Oh, how lovely," Greta said as she looked at the figures her great-grandson drew for her. "You know what? I'm going to put this in a frame so I can look at it all the time. And I can think of my wonderful great-grandson."

Jackson beamed at her. "Thank you!" He smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, did you have a good day with Great Greta?"

"We have been having a wonderful time," Greta said as she smiled at her namesake. Baby Greta cooed softly and Greg smiled at his two children. Greta smiled at her grandson and handed him his baby daughter. "But I think my Greta would like to have her bottle so we can spend some time together, my Jackson."

Jackson smiled. "Yes! I wanna show you my new book!"

Greta laughed softly as Greg sat down with the baby. He loved seeing his son and grandmother together.

"Daddy, do you wanna see my book?" Jackson called as he and Greta headed to his room.

"In a little while," Greg said as baby Greta sucked on her bottle.

Greta smiled and hugged her grandson and great-grandchildren. "I think my Greta loves her family," she said with a warm smile.

Jackson and Greg smiled at the baby and her great-grandmother. "I think she does," Jackson said.

Greg smiled at his family. "She does," he said as he kissed her forehead. "She has a pretty great family, right Jacks?"

"Yeah! And the bestest Great Greta!" Jackson hugged Greta. She laughed softly. "Well, I have the very best grandchildren!"

Greg smiled. "See, Greta?" He said to his daughter. "You have the very best family."

 **The End**


End file.
